The need for accurate movement is evident in all aspects of the miniaturization of electronics, from nanometer precision x-y stage movement in semiconductor lithography to accurate linear motion with regard to rotating media in optical and magnetic disk arms, but these do not need to deal with three dimensional correction of rotating stages.
One application that requires high three dimensional positional precision when rotating an object is three dimensional (3D) x-ray imaging with computed tomography (CT), where the rotation axis must be known accurately in three dimensions with precision well below the imaging resolution. At least one such x-ray inspection tool, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,736, granted May 8, 2007, requires the rotation of a sample to be accurate to within tens of nanometers in all three dimensions. This allows a sample to be rotated in the x-ray beam thereby enabling tomographic data acquisition by accurately generating multiple projections of the sample for later tomographic reconstruction possibly without additional alignment procedures.
Such precision is difficult to achieve in rotating stages due to random errors from bearings and spindle wobble and play, as well as manufacturing variations in the motor housing and the dimension and smoothness of the stage assembly attached to the motor. Furthermore, no matter how accurate the components can be made, some portion or all of it must be constructed out of normal engineering materials, which in general have significant thermal expansion characteristics.